Jyun
'Live with what you've got. Who knows? Maybe Fate has great surprises for you to discover.' Jyun is a character made by Hibiko on Fanfiction.net and resides in the Sword Art Online universe. He is also a side character in the fanfiction story Sword Art Online: The White Swordgirl, in the Fallen Angel arc. Appearance ''Sword Art Online Blake's avatar, Jyun, has short dark brown hair, kaki eyes, rectangular intellectual-like black glasses and is very tall, around 6'8. In the beginning of the game, he wears a dark yellow shirt, black pants and black combat boots along with fighting dark brown gloves with yellow outlines and the usual starting armor chest piece. At Floor 6, cat fangs getting out of his mouth, black pointy cat ears getting out of his hair, a tail getting out of his back and small sharp claws appear on him as he gained the Feline Curse from the Shadow Rune, which later revealed to be the Shadow Sabre Violet. Those properties dissapears after he was able to use the special legendary healing item Crystalline's Heart on Floor 9 after beating the side boss The Duke's Golem with the aid of Violet, Saito and Hikari. On Floor 25, in a dungeon, he receives a special armor set called ''Dune Assassin after having beaten the secret special mob Mimic . The armor is taking the form of a pale brown sleeveless coat with a hood, a grey iron shoulder pad on the left shoulder, brown pants, a scale-made belt and brown boots along with a neclace made with a little scorpion sting, which has lost his poisonous ability. What is special about this armor set is that it lets the player resists heavy heat while also giving a bonus in the Agility and Hiding skills. However, it is not very resistant and it is also vulnerable to fire. He kept this armor set to only be used on floors with heavy heat, but it is one of his favorite armor set along with his main one. Real life after Sword Art Online Blake has short dark brown hair that forms a spiky end behind his head, kaki eyes behind rectangular black intellectual glasses that his parents would constantly notice them slowly becoming green and now is 7'1'' tall, to the point that many people would think of him as a basketball player. He normally wears a white and red hoodie jacket with black jeans and black shoes with yellow outlines. As a gift his little sister gave him, he is now always wearing a little necklace forming the Triforce of the Legend of Zelda in order to please her and always remember her when he is away from home. Also, just after his week with his parents, he decided to dye the front of his hair in dark yellow, forming a little yellow line going down on his face. 'ALfheim Online' In the world of ALfheim Online as the Cait Sith Jyun, he wears a black and yellow coat letting his tail get out of it over a black shirt with two leather belt crossing on his chest secretely hiding kunais with Illusion Magic, black combat pants and leather combat boots. He also wears a Dark Magic amplifier glove on his left hand and he often puts his hood on to hide his face that many players would consider cute and not aggressive in battle since he has small lips with little cat fangs getting out of them, short blonde hair, bright yellow eyes and yellow cat ears. Personality Sword Art Online Although he prefers to fight alone as a solo player, he likes to socialize and would often be able to make friends quickly. He is smart, calculative, generous and kind-hearted for the others in need of help. Even if he is only 15, anyone could say that he has the mind of a perfectly well-trained soldier in battle and could easily be able to kill anyone who is his enemy without any regret. However, when he is alone, he would often take a depressed look when he thinks about his family in the Real World and, even if he acts strong and brave in front of everyone, he is as much scarred to die than any other poor kid that entered SAO. After Sword Art Online Although he is still the smart and kind-hearted kid he was on SAO, he became much more brave and social and had finally been able to overcome the burden of his old family. Now, if someone tries to bully him like they did before, a punch to the face will arrive pretty quickly. Biography In real life, he would often be seen and described as a lonely technology addict and a student that cares way too much about his grades, always worrying about them everywhere he would go. After his family traveled from Canada to Japan for Christmas vacations while he was still seven years old, his whole family was found killed and his older brother seemed to had escaped the bloodshed, leaving him in a complete sadness and depression for two entire months. Luckily, since he talked perfectly both French, English and Japanese, the Otonashi family adopted him while he was at the adoption center and he lived with them forever since. But, as he entered SAO and got trapped in it, he swore to get out of this damn game and survive with the best he could in order to get back to his family and find back his brother, forcing him to take arms and fight as a solo player. After finally getting out of SAO two years later, he decided to stay for an entire week with only his family and him, not touching any video games for the entire time. Although, even if he just came back from the Online World and had reunited with his adoptive family, he is still a video game addict by heart and was soon really interrested by the AmuSphere and the most popular game of the moment, ALfheim Online. Of course, after so much time being a great fighter on SAO, he could not stand the fact that he became back a normal young man and rushed to the gaming market as soon as possible to buy the new AmuSphere and the game ALfheim Online with the only words in his head being ''I have to get my weapons back......and try the cat race......and fly......and OH SCREW IT! I WANT THAT GAME NOW!!!. Weapons and equipment ''Sword Art Online (SAO) 1.'Blade of Morpheus''' Very rare legendary shortsword that is said to only take its true form after chosing the most fitted Assassin for it to be used. At first, Jyun had taken the summary of the merchant who was solding the weapon with a grain of salt, but bought it anyway and soon unleashed its true power in the middle of a friendly duel with a friend. Strangely, the weapon has the ability to rise in power at every level, so the shortsword never left Jyun for the whole time he was in SAO. In terms of beauty, the sword is remarkable enough to turn some eyes. Its blade is pure black with purple outlines and its grip is stylish, having the symbol of the player's guild encrusted in it in silver and the rest of the grip is pure black as well. This blade was also the weapon that was able to unlock the special Sword Skill Night Mother's Strike for Jyun. 2.Hidden Blade of the Brotherhood Little Dagger-type retractible blade that is disguised as a gauntlet found in a dungeon that can only be done alone while testing the stealth attributes of someone. If the player completed the dungeon, then he was judged worthy enough to wear this blade. At level 25, Jyun was able to finish the dungeon with a lot of effort and was able to replace his usual daggers with this blade only used in hand-to-hand combat and assassinations. 3.Throwing Knifes 4.Shadow Rune (Violet) This strange black stone with a weird purple glyph on it was one of the first thing Jyun found while questing for NPCs. WIth it, his Hiding, Agility and Evasion stats are upgraded by 75 points each. Although many of his friends tells him that this stone could be bad for him, he never felt any disadvantages from it and kept it for a long time, not even noticing that the curse the stone was hiding slowly took effect.....until Floor 6, where the curse fully took form. After he got the Feline Curse which made him having cat ears, a tail and fangs, the stone began talking to him and revealed to him that the stone is the magic cell of a Shadow Sabre, a feline-type monster that normally hides in the shadows and is not hostile to other players. The monster also revealed to him that it was the reason why he had both a stat upgrade and the Feline Curse, since it was the one who was giving it's powers to him. Later on, after Jyun showed a little bit of sympathy for the spirit trapped in the Shadow Rune, the stone shattered and liberated a little Shadow Sabre girl known as Violet, one of the eight special wolves given by players who was changed into a Shadow Sabre for unknown reasons from Atlus. ''ALfheim Online (ALO) '-Blade of the Fade:' Shortsword that Jyun has found in a quest. Fueled with Dark Magic, the blade gives a bonus of 100 points in the Dark Magic stat and lets out a faint small black smoke from out of it. Being very light, the weapon has a hilt representating two eyes that glows in yellow with two demon-like horns forming the guard. It's slightly curved blade is in pure black with small yellow glyphs on it and wrappings are put around the base of the hilt, some of it hanging at the end of the hilt. '-Hidden Blade of the Brotherhood:' Same version than the one from SAO that Jyun was able to strangely recover after entering ALO. '-Kunais''' Sword Skills (SAO) -'Morpheus' Kiss '(Makes the weapon become poisonous and hurt the ennemy little by little until he dies. Enormous cooldown, so it's a one-time use only.) -'Dark Slash' (3-hit combo that consists of dealing multiple strikes with the weapon used on the target. Becomes a 7-hit combo after level 40.) -'Gift of Morpheus' (Buff that upgrades the health regeneration of the caster for 15 seconds.) -'Night Mother's Strike' (Buff the Stealth skill of the caster highly and makes any dagger-like weapons have a temporary Stealth Attack Bonus. The Hiding stat of the caster also has a temparary upgrade for a short time.) -'Ranger's Arsenal' (Passive skill that allows the user to use both a Shortsword and a Dagger at the same time along with both weapons' Sword Skills as well, which can lead to devastating combos.) -'Slant '(1-hit strike. A simple sword skill slashing diagonally.) -'Vertical' (1-hit strike. A simple sword skill slashing vertically.) -'Horizontal '(1-hit strike. A simple sword skill slashing horizontally.) -'Uppercut' (1-hit strike. A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut.) -'Rage Spike '(1-hit strike. A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike.) -'Serration Wave' (A single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely does any damage.) -'Ranger's Precision' (3-hit combo. Strikes in a triangular formation, finishing with with a wide slash to the chest.) -'Falling Sword '(1-hit strike. Makes the caster jump in the air and point his sword toward the ground before planting it's sword in it with an enhanced falling speed. Can cause falling damage if too high.) -'Rapid Strike' (2-hit combo. A very quck dagger attack which slashes vertically and horizontally.) Skills level at Floor 98 -Level 99 -Health Points: 20500 Combat skills and Magic (ALO) Dark Magic: -Peeping (Supp ort Spell that summons and attaches a familiar on the target player, allowing the caster to steal a look from the target's perspective.) -Shadow Form (Support Dark-Attribute Spell that allows the caster to become completely invisible with the best duration being during the night or in caves.) -Gift of the Ghosts (Buff spell that makes throwing weapons appear shadow hands from the ground in order to maintain the target in place when it is hit.) -Vector Arrows (Offensive spell that lets the caster shoot weak high-velocity shadow arrows from his hands.) -Death Needles (Offensive spell that spawns multiple floating spikes around the caster who can decide weither he want to fire them or not at will.) -Death Zone (Offensive spell that marks a chosen location by the caster in a black circle before giant spikes gets out of it at full speed, threatening to impale anyone would had been there beforehand.) -Counter-Rune (Support spell that makes a black rune-filled circle in front of the caster's open palm that can absorb any enemy attack, making a shield-like barrier in front of the caster before launching back all of the attacks toward the target.) -Smiling Reflection (Dark-Attribute Invocation Spell that spawns a smiling shadow that is supposed to fight like the target. Only useable in PvP or weak monsters.) Illusion Magic: -Smokescreen: A long-range fascination spell that creates streams of jet black smoke, which covers the battlefield and obscures anything in it from view. -Night Vision: A spell that allows the player to see in the dark. Can also be used on other players as well. Wind Magic: -Concealement: Spell that creates an invisible green membrane over the caster and close allies, hiding them from the sight of monsters and other players. One-Handed Swordmanship: -Vector Blade (6-hit Combo Attack): Consists of hitting the target with impossibly fast speed on pinpoint precise targets to deal as most damage as possible like the heart, lungs, or neck. -Upper Slash (2-hit Combo Attack): Consists of slashing the target in the air, jump and slash it again, launching into the ground. -Faint (1-hit attack): Just as the player is about to attack, he stops and quickly spins to attack on the other side to confuse the target's defenses. -Strike of the Mighty (7-hit Combo Attack mixed with 1 magic attack): The player punches the target in the stomach, launches him the air with offensive magic, take his foot to launch him on the ground and slashes him multiple times before kicking him away. -God Hand (Defensive Skill): Right after the target performs a melee attack, a bright yellow hand formed with Dark Magic stops the weapon, disarms the target and gives the weapon to the caster. Throwing Weapon: -Throw: Throws the throwing weapon normally with normal force and speed. -Charged Launch: The player throws the throwing weapon with brutal force, delivering both high speed and power. -Multiple Throwing: The player takes 5 to 10 weapons in his hands and throws them all at the target. Flight Wall Run (Race Attribute) Beast Taming: -Blackbird: The caster invocates a crow that flies around the area in order to detect enemy players or monsters from 300m away from the caster. Assassination Mastery (All only useable in PvP): -Reaper's Grip: The player takes the target by covering it's mouth and plants the weapon in it's body. -Poison Throwing Weapon: The player tips the throwing weapon with poison and throws it on the target, slowly killing it without even noticing. -Life Leech: The player hits the target with an open palm directed toward it's heart, stuns him and slowly steals HP from the target until he dies or the spell is interrupted. General Magic: -Hollow Body: A high-ranking transparency spell, which requires mastery in both hiding magic and covert actions. Unlike Concealment, this spell allows the caster to move while invisible. -Searcher: A penetration spell that can be used in any attribute and helps break through camouflage spells and detect hidden players. When the spell is cast, multiple creatures, like fire lizards or fish, spawn and spread out in the area randomly, nullifying camouflage spells if the creature comes into contact with the hidden player Starting Equipment ''Sword Art Online (SAO) -Wooden Short sword -Bronze Dagger -x2 health potions -x2 Warp Crystals AL''fheim Online (ALO) -Iron Shortsword -Throwing Knifes (Kunais) -x3 health potions -x3 mana potions Trivia -Even if he's mostly Japanese now, he would often take a sudden French accent and let out Quebecker and French curse words when he is in danger. -He was able to land the final strike on the Floor 6 boss, Odalwa the Ancient, and finish it. -His favorite music band is Rise Against, an American Alternative Rock band who also made his favorite song, Satellite. -To defend himself versus bullies, he crafted a replica of one of his weapon in SAO, the Hidden Blade of the Brotherhood, but broke it weeks later after realising the weapon was making him more of a bully then the real bullies themselves. -After possibly learning why his brother dissapeared after his family's bloodshed, he almost killed a bully who menaced to kill him with a rifle. However, just before taking his rifle and pressing on the trigger, he broke the gun with his hidden blade and threw it on the bully before walking away. -His favorite games are mostly VRMMOs, Action games and RPGs like the Fallout series, the Mass Effect series and the Assassin's Creed series. -He is a big reader and read a lot of books like the Hunger Games and many other. Right now, he started to read the GONE series. Gallery Untitled 2.JPG|Jyun's real life self after SAO untitled.JPG|7-year old Blake before losing his family Category:Character Category:Male Category:Player